


Monday Notes

by DeadMilitia



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crush, Cute, Jokes, Love, M/M, Mondays, Perrentes - Freeform, Secret Admirer, Shy, anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: Mike had bad luck when it came to Mondays. Not only was that day a smack in the face because his weekend was over but it also seemed to be the day that all hell broke loose on him. There was one good thing about Mondays though. The little blue notes of lame jokes taped to his locker always signed as "Anonymous."





	Monday Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Another story in my attempt to fill this place with more Perrentes stories because we all need more Mike and Tony. ^_^   
> Story idea from unadult's OTP Prompts over on Wattpad.

Monday was the devil to Mike. He currently felt like murdering his older brother who was trying to wake him up. Vic had been pounding his fist on the bedroom for a few minutes before coming in to try to force his brother out of the bed. As a last effort, Vic yanked the covers off of the bed. Mike sat up to glare at his brother who only smirked.

"Wake up, sunshine." Vic said, chuckling at the look he was receiving.

"Fuck you," Mike grumbled, falling back on the bed.

"That's incest which is gross. Mom said that if you're late again this Monday then you're grounded this weekend." Vic informed him before leaving the room. Mike groaned and put a pillow over his head. He usually spent from Friday night to Sunday night out with friends. Whether at a party or just hanging out somewhere. He wasn't necessarily popular but he wasn't an outcast either. He griped under his breath as he got out of bed and grabbed some clothes.

He went to the bathroom to get changed. He really should shower but he didn't have the time. After brushing his teeth, shaving, cleaning his face, and putting on deodorant he got dressed. He put on a pair of black jeans and a red hoodie that had a black crown on the front. He fixed his hair so it wasn't sticking up all over the place. Once he was satisfied with his reflection he left the bathroom to run downstairs. He checked the time and knew he had about five minutes to eat something. He grabbed two strawberry toaster strudels and popped them into the toaster while grabbing a glass of milk. Once the strudels were done he put the icing packs on them and began eating while stood at the counter.

"Come on, we gotta go," Vic said, walking through the kitchen and grabbing a small bottle of apple juice from the fridge. Mike grabbed his second strudel and his bag before following his brother out the front door. They called goodbye to their mom who yelled it back, exchanging " I love yous" before the door shut. Mike finished his breakfast as they walked. They didn't live too far from the school so him and Vic usually walked unless it was raining or too hot or cold. Then Vic would drive them.

"I don't know why school has to start so early on Monday morning. Why can't it start at like noon or something?" Mike complained through a mouthful of food.

"Because then you'd be here later." Vic pointed out. "Did you do your homework this weekend?"

"Yeah, I did it," Mike grumbled.

"Hey!" They heard when they got closer to Jaime's house. Jaime had been their friend for a couple of years. He had met Vic first and since Mike and Vic sorted tagged along with each other it wasn't long before he was friends with both Fuentes brothers.

"Dude, you've got to start coming to parties with us. The one this weekend was amazing." Jaime said, hands on Vic's shoulders and shaking him slightly. The shorter teen chuckled and pushed Jaime away.

"I'm not a party person, you know that." Vic reminded, drinking the last of his apple juice.

"Yeah, that apple juice there is the strongest thing he's drank all weekend." Mike said to Jaime, both laughing. Vic rolled his eyes at them.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm trying to actually get into college." Vic said, chuckling at the fake offended looks he was receiving.

"For your information, partying on the weekends has nothing to do with my ability to get into college." Jaime defended. They all knew Jaime made straight A's without much effort. Mike was passing his classes but not with straight A's. Vic made A's and B's but he worked hard for them. He wanted nothing more than to get into a good college so he spent his weekends studying. Though he often felt that he was wasting his high school years away. It wasn't like he never had fun, he would go out on weekends and weekdays after school. He just didn't spend all of his time out.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Vic said, heading in the opposite direction once they were inside the school. Their lockers were in different directions from each other but Jaime and Mike were closer. They continued to talk until they had to go their separate ways too.

Mike hated Mondays but there was one good thing about it. He knew what would be waiting for him at his locker. The little note of jokes to make him laugh. Mike honestly had no clue who left the note on Mondays but he loved it. It started after a particularly horrible Monday which resulted in Mike being sent home early from school. Basically he woke up feeling sick but went to school anyway just to throw up all over the most popular guy in school during gym which resulted in him getting punched and sent home from school. Then the next Monday he got sent to detention for something that wasn't his fault and then his so-called boyfriend broke up with him in the hallway in the most heartless way possible. Mike ended up skipping the rest of school and was later grounded by his dad. The following Monday he was grumpy and didn't want to be there.

Monday seemed to be his worst day which was why he hated it. That Monday though there was a letter on his locker. It was an anonymous note saying that the person had noticed Mike seemed to have bad luck on Mondays and was hardly ever happy. So this person decided they were going to start Mike's day with laughter. They started to leave notes every Monday of jokes or funny stories that happened to this mystery person. It never failed to make Mike laugh. Not to mention it brightened his day just knowing that someone cared enough to do this.

Just like every Monday, there was a note taped to his locker. It was the same baby blue paper the person had been using from the start. Mike smiled as he pulled the note off and opened it. He really wished that the person would tell him who they were. He wondered why they didn't.

**"A man walks into a zoo. The only animal in the entire zoo is a dog. It's a shitzhu.**

**"What's the difference between a crusty bus station and a lobster with breast implants? One's a crusty bus station and the other is a busty crustacean.**

**"What was a more important invention than the first telephone? The second one.**

**"To make it stand, you wet it. To make it wet, you suck it. To make it stiff, you lick it. To get it in, you push it. Damn, threading a needle is hard.**

**"Why was Six afraid of Seven? Because Seven was a registered six offender.**

**"Hope this made your Monday a little better. -Anonymous.**

**Mike had to admited that the jokes this person left always made him laugh. He usually had to hold it back to keep from laughing out loud. He had a collection of these notes after receiving them every Monday for the last four months. He wanted to know who it was but he was afraid that knowing might make the other person stop leaving the notes. So for now he would accept the anonymous jokes.**

****

\------------------

****

Tony stood at his locker with a smile on his face. He pretended to be busy but really he was watching Mike laugh at the jokes he left for him. He's had a crush on Mike since Freshmen year but never had the guts to even talk to Mike. So when the taller teen started to have terrible luck on Mondays, Tony got the idea to try to brighten his Mondays. Originally he thought about leaving encouraging notes but then he decided that laughter was the best medicine so he started leaving lame jokes. He never signed them or gave any indication to who he was. He was fine admiring Mike from afar. He loved watching as his stupid jokes made Mike laugh.

****

Tony was extremely shy and only had one friend, Erin. Even she didn't know he was leaving notes for Mike. He was too embarrassed to tell her. Also he didn't want to deal with her telling him to "just tell Mike." He couldn't reveal who he was. Mike was well liked in the school. So many people had a crush on him and he could honestly have whoever he wanted. Mike was amazing and so hot. Tony didn't stand a chance. Why would Mike want a shy nerd like him when he could have literally anyone else?

****

"Why are you so happy?" Erin asked, leaning against the locker next to Tony whose face went red.

****

"I don't know, just in a good mood I guess." Tony replied glancing back over to watch Mike walk away. He has two classes with Mike and lunch but they've litterally never talked. Tony was pretty sure he would faint or throw up from nerves if Mike ever did talk to him.

****

"Okay," Erin dragged out the word a bit. "My parents are going to be gone tonight and I don't want to be alone. So are you coming to my house? Or am I coming to yours?" She asked as they made their way to class. Unfortunately this wasn't one with Mike and was one of the only two classes he had with Erin. The rest of the day he would be alone. Even at lunch he would sit alone since Erin wasn't in the same lunch period as him.

****

"We'll go to your house. My mom's boyfriend is coming over tonight and I don't have the energy to deal with him." Tony grumbled. His dad had passed away a few years ago but he still had a hard time dealing with it. He had been close to his dad and he hated when his mom dated someone. He felt like she was cheating on his dad though he knew she wasn't. He never said anything but she always knew that he didn't necessarily like her boyfriends. He was always polite though.

****

"Oh, the CEO dude she met online?" Erin asked as they took their seats.

****

"That would be the one." Tony answered, opening his notebook and preparing for class.

****

\-------------------

****

**Sunday Night:**

****

Erin and Tony were laying on his bed snuggled up against each other as they watched "We're Back". Tony loved spending time with Erin but tomorrow was Monday and he hadn't written his note for Mike yet. He knew Erin wouldn't laugh at him but he felt embarrassed. He didn't want anyone to know that he was leaving notes for Mike Fuentes. Especially since nobody knew he was gay except for Erin. He hadn't even told his mom or sister. It's not like people at school even knew who he was so he doubted they would care. But he had this nightmare that the entire school would find out and then he would be the center of everyone's attention and torturing and he didn't want that. He liked being invisible because he couldn't handle attention.

****

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was already ten and they would have to go to bed soon. He sighed without thinking about it which got Erin's attention.

****

"What?" She asked, seeing the look on his face. His eyes snapped to hers and he shook his head.

****

"Nothing," was all he said. She untangled herself from him and sat up with her legs crossed to stare down at him.

****

"No, what is it? You're thinking about something." She said, climbing forward over him to grab her drink off of his night stand. He sighed again and looked over at the shelf that the small note book sat on.

****

"If I tell you something do you promise not to laugh at me? And you can never tell anyone." Tony said, sitting up to lean against the headboard.

****

"Of course. You know you can tell me anything. Handshake?" Erin said, holding out her hand. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

****

"We haven't done that in years." He reminded her, making her shrug.

****

"We haven't had an important reason to do it. Now come on," she said, getting excited. Tony shook his head before joining her in the friendship handshake they made up when they were kids. It ended with them spitting in their hands and giving a high five. Erin and Tony both made disgusted looks after the high five.

****

"Now I remember why we stopped doing that." Erin said, wiping her hand on her pajama pants.

****

"Hey, the spit thing was your idea." Tony said, chuckling as he wiped off his own hand.

****

"Whatever, what's the secret." Erin asked.

****

"You know Mike Fuentes, right?" Tony asked, avoiding eye contact.

****

"Yeah, he threw up on Jared and made my entire life. What about him?" Tony smiled remembering how happy Erin had been when she heard what happened. She was even happier to find out that someone had filmed it. It paid off to be a part of the generation who recorded everything.

****

"Well, I've sort of been..." Tony trailed off. It would sound so stupid. It was a stupid thing to do.

****

"You've been what? Don't tell me you're screwing him behind the school or something." Erin said, knowing Tony wouldn't do that. He chuckled and swatted her knees gently.

****

"Shut up and listen," Tony said, still smiling. She giggled a little before giving him her full attention. "I've been anonymously leaving notes on his locker every Monday for the last four months." Erin stared at him for a moment as if trying to figure out what he just said.

****

"Why?" She asked, her eyebrows pulling together.

****

"I don't know, he's actually really nice and seems to have a hard time on Monday. Everything bad always happens to him on Mondays. So I started leaving jokes for him to read." Tony said, cheeks pink as he stared down at his hands.

****

"Oh, I get it," she said and he could hear the smile in her voice. "My little Tony has a crush! Omg, this is adorable! I don't think you've ever liked someone."

****

"Please don't make a big deal over this. I have no plans of telling him it's me. We'll be out of here in a couple of years and I'll probably never see him again. Not until our high school reunion anyway when we don't even remember each other." Tony explained.

****

"Tony, Mike is gay too and you're adorable. How could he not want you? You should tell him." She said, making Tony groan. That was what he didn't want to deal with. He was fine not telling Mike. He was fine with the notes. It was just a crush that he would get over soon enough.

****

"I'm not telling him. I have to write my note to him for tomorrow." Tony said, standing up to get his notebook with the blue pages and an ink pen. He got his laptop out and started looking up stupid jokes to write down. The notes didn't take that long to write but it made him happy to do it.

****

"You know I'll keep your secret and I'll support whatever decision you make, but I really think you should tell him." Erin said, laughing at one of the jokes Tony wrote down which made him smile.

****

\--------------------

****

**Monday Morning:**

****

Mike was confused when he read his Monday note. This time there was something written at the bottom that made him glance around the hallway.

****

**"I've decided to tell you who I am. Well, not straight up but I will tell you my name. It's Tony. I know there are a few Tonys in the school. We have two classes together and lunch. If you can figure out who I am then I'll reveal myself to you."** Mike looked around the hallway again. His mind instantly started to go through every Tony he knew in his classes. Tony Hansen was a jerk who hated Mike for being gay so he highly doubted it was him. Tony Mote most likely didn't care how Mike's Mondays went. Tony Michis was the school's genius and didn't seem to even know who Mike was. He knew that Tony Perry was in a couple of classes with him. He looked down the hallway at the boy standing at his locker. Tony instantly shut his locker and scrambled away, staying close to the walls to avoid people.

****

Was it Tony Perry? No, he was too shy and timid to do something like this. Whoever did this would have to be braver than that kid. He would probably give Tony a heart attack if he approached him. He honestly had never seen anyone talk to Tony except for that Erin girl and he always sat alone at lunch. Would he actually write these notes? If so, what was the point?

****

Mike figured the best he could do was ask around.

****

\------------

****

As soon as Tony saw Mike looking his way he ran away. Had Mike already figured out it was him? He felt that he made a huge mistake. He just wanted to go home now. He wanted to transfer schools and avoid Mike for the rest of his life. Him and Erin had talked that morning about his crush on Mike and somehow he found himself writting down the small message before taping the note to Mike's locker. He shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake.

****

He went to the bathroom because he was sure he was about to throw up. Maybe if he threw up the school would let him go home. He was terrified. Since he couldn't throw up he dragged himself to class. As soon as he sat down he sank down into his seat. He would have to avoid Mike at all costs today.

****

\-----------

****

At lunch Mike went through and talked to someone. There had to be somebody who knew who was sticking notes to his locker. He looked around but didn't see Tony Perry anywhere. He knw he was here though because they already had one class together which Tony showed up for seconds before the bell rang.

****

"Hey, Alex," Mike said, sitting at the table next to the brunnette.

****

"Yeah?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

****

"You're locker is across from mine. Have you ever seen someone sticking notes to it?" Mike asked, hoping Alex would be able to tell him something. He had already asked a ton of people all day and so far nobody knew. One said they saw someone tape a note to his locker that morning but didn't know who it was.

****

"Um, yeah, it's that weird kid a few lockers down from you. I figured you knew." Alex said, shrugging a little.

****

"Weird kid?" Mike repeated.

****

"The one that never talks and hides from everyone. He tapes notes to your locker." Alex explained. "You didn't know it was him? Are the notes creepy or something?"

****

"No, he... never mind. Do you know where he is?" Mike asked, glancing around the room.

****

"No, he was in class today but I haven't seen him here yet." Mike thanked Alex before going to find the shy teen. He wasn't sure how to approach the situation. He didn't want to terrify Tony. He went to the library and walked around to come up empty handed. He then went to the bathroom closest to him and stood there like a creep. He didn't want to call out Tony's name but he also needed to find him.

****

After searching some more, he couldn't find Tony's hiding place. The last class of the day he spent with Tony. He would just catch him before he had the chance to leave which would be hard since Tony was usually the first to run out the door in an attempt to avoid people. He had to make sure the smaller teen didn't get past him today.

****

\--------------

****

Mike watched as the clock ticked down. Pretty much the second the bell rang he jumped out of his seat. He didn't even bother gathering his things yet. He had to catch Tony before he left. As he stopped in front of Tony's desk the other was just standing up. He glanced up and his eyes went wide as he moved back a bit.

****

"You're him, aren't you? The one who leaves notes on my locker." Tony just stared at him in pure shock. His eyes were wide and his breathing was hard. He looked like a cornered animal. "I'm not mad or anything, calm down. I love the notes actually and think they're really sweet. I do want to know why you started leaving them though?" Tony only shrugged his shoulders, looking at the door as if deciding when to run.

****

"Listen, how about we go out for coffee or something and talk? Just the two of us." Mike suggested smiling when Tony nodded. "Great, go get your stuff and we'll go."

****

"N-Now?" Tony asked and Mike nodded with a smile. Tony looked around as if expecting this to be a joke. "O-Okay," he mumbled before inching past Mike and speed walking out of the classroom. Mike grabbed his stuff and went to his locker. So the shy, little Tony Perry was the one leaving him notes? He would never have guessed it was him. He hated to admit that he barely really noticed Tony. Obviously he knew he existed but he was so shy and quiet that nobody really knew him.

****

One thing was for sure, Tony was definitely cute and Mike didn't mind that he was the anonymous one.

****

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. Hopefully you enjoyed it! And be on the look out for more Perrentes stories as I fullfil my mission to bring Perrentes joy to the world! Also, if you have any Perrentes story suggestions, leave them in the comments or hit me up on tumblr (@tru-oddball).


End file.
